Simple dispensing devices for dispensing a standard measure of alcoholic spirit are well known and include the thimble measure and the optic (registered trade mark). In recent years, consumers have become increasingly attracted to flavoured alcoholic spirits but these cannot be reliably dispensed using the aforementioned dispensing devices.
As a result, bottles of pre-flavoured alcoholic spirits, such as vodka, which are flavoured during the production process, by the drinks producer, are widely available. There is, however, currently no way of conveniently dispensing an alcoholic spirit which can be flavoured at the point of sale and consumption, for example in a bar or other licensed premises, according to the consumer's preference. This limits consumer choice and potentially limits the revenue available for the drinks producer.